Visiting Belmont!
by Zoepoes
Summary: Inspirated by an other ficcie! You are visiting Belmont, a try-out and it has diffrent endings! What am i talking about? read it inside!


Zoepoes; O_o I decided to do something else then Beyblade… This was inspirited by the ficcie; A night with Belmont by Belmont!

It's the same idea yes… you(the reviewer/reader) are going to visit Belmont! I think I'm going to do some same things about this… *grins* but then another anime or game!

Ooooh the fangirls are gonna love this!

Belmont; That's what you think…

Zoepoes; Exactly! And there's nothing you're going to change about that!

Belmont; *mumbles* Stupid crazed fangirl…

Zoepoes; What did you say?

Belmont; Nothing! *Angelic innocent face*

Zoepoes; Right… well it's important that you(the reader) pay great attention while reading this ficcie! You can decide what to do in it and so you can get different endings! 

After a piece of text sometimes there is a question with 2(maybe more) answers… you can choose the one you want and will have to search the bit of text with the number or letter that's behind the answer… get it? Hope you do!

 Oh! And some of these pieces of text have their own questions… So don't mind the numbering!

Hopefully it'll get clear once I've started!  Enjoy!

**Visiting Belmont!**

4 O'clock in the midday… Darn! You're late!

Quickly you rush thru the streets; where was it again! I've never been in Iceland before, so how should I know! Okay I've been here once! But that's some time ago!

You just hope he doesn't mind…

A certain house appears in front of you…. That must be it!

"Common now…" you say to yourself, "Take a deep breath and just walk to the door…"

And so you do, slowly you walk to the front door and rang the bell.

Some footsteps are heard and the door opens, a fifteen-year-old Belmont is standing in front of you wearing the same clothes as he always does…

"Hi!" you say nervously.

"Hello! Good to see you again!" he says while hugging you.

You blush, "Yes… it's been some time isn't it?"

"Yes!" he applies, "Common get in! It's not warm out there!"

Slowly you walk in, a cozy house you notice.

_1.What are you going to say to him?_

__

_1.How are you? And… Nice house!…………………………………………………… move to _** (A)**

_2.Long time no see! Now let's skip chatting and get to the point, does the word bedroom means anything to you?……………………………………………………………………………. move to _** (B)**

**(A)**

"How are you doing?" you ask curious.

"Great!" he answers cheerfully.

"And you're brothers?"

"There doing great to! But unfortunately there not home this week… there staying somewhere else… Hope you don't mind!" he says.

"No, no not a problem at all!" you say to him, "I like you're house!"

"Thank you! Cozy isn't it? Shall we go to the living room?

_Move to question 2……_

**(B)**

"Yes! Indeed long time no see!" he laughs.

"Errr… What?" he asks nervously, "Ehm… I must have heard that wrong… shall we move to the living room?"

Move to question 2… 

_2. Now honestly… what are you planning here?_

__

_1. Friendship! Just a nice talk with a friend! Catch up on old times and stuff……move to  _**(C)**

_2. Love… hugging him having a great time… hoping he feels the same…*sigh*… move to _**(D)**

_3. Sex! Yah! Let's move to the bedroom… ^__^……………………………………………… move to _**(E)**

**(C)**

You both walk into the living room and sit there on the couch, you have a nice talk about 'old times' … the party he gave and you were there.

"Look!" he says when giving you a picture of you and him hugging friendly, "We just had such a great time there!"

"Yes!" you nod while smiling.

"How rude of me! Would you care for a drink?"

Move to question 3… 

**(D)**

Together you walk to the living room, your hand stroking against his in your walk.

You blush and he looks to you smiling sweetly.

You sit next to him on the couch, he looks at you and wipes some hair out of you face.

You blush even more furiously.

He laughs sweetly and whispers, "In those years you grew even more beautiful…"

You mumble something like, "You don't look to bad yourself either…"

He lets his hand rest on your shoulder, "Would you care for a drink?"

Move to question 3… 

**(E)**

You walk with him to the couch and he sits down, you keep standing.

He looks to you in question, "Why don't you take a seat? If you don't want to sit next to me you can always take an other chair!"

"That's not what I want…" you say seductively.

He blushes, "I don't quite understand…"

"You will…" you say why crawling on top of him and kissing him full of passion.

Then you move your hand down his body, lower and lower, "Let's move to the bedroom…" you whisper in his ear.

His eyes widen in surprise and he pushes you off.

Blushing furiously he tries to bring his hair back in model, "I'm sorry… but I'm not in for this! Please… no offense but I want you to leave…"

You stand up and he hands you your coat, while walking to the front door you try to kiss him goodbye but he avoids you.

When walking outside he immediately shuts the door, he doesn't even waves you goodbye…

Sadly you walk away, you really had something else on your mind for this visit…

                                      ~The End! (for you then…)~

_3. What are you drinking?_

__

_1. Coke!……………………………………… move to _**(F)**

_2. Bring in the alcohol!………………… move to _**(G)**

_3. Tea sounds fine!……………………… move to _**(H)**

**(F)**

Belmont walks to the kitchen and yells, "Sorry we're out of that! Want something else?"

You yell something.

"What are you saying? Water's fine? Okay!" 

Move to question 4… 

**(G)**

"What? You're serious? I'm sorry but I haven't got anything with alcohol! I'm not allowed to drink it! I'm only fifteen!" he says.

_Move back to question 3…_

**(H)**

"Tea? Okay! I'll go make some!" and so he makes some tea.

_Move to question 4…_

_4. This is actually no question, just a check-up!_

_You've now chosen;_

__

_1. Friendship + Water or Tea…………………… move to _**(I)**

_2. Love + Water or Tea…………………………… move to _**(J)**

**(I)**

"Here you go!" he says while handing you the drink over.

"I'm glad we talked!" you say.

"Yes! We had so much to catch up! And I'm also glad you're my friend!" he says while hugging you.

You look at the time, "Oh! Look at the time! It's 9 O'clock! I should be going…"

"But it's already getting dark! I can't let you travel alone now!" he says worried.

"Don't worry I'm going to be okay!" 

"But I insist you stay the night here! It's no problem I've got plenty of room here!" he says.

"I don't know…" you say doubtfully.

_Move to question 5…_

**(J)**

"Here you are!" he says while giving you your drink and sitting next to you.

You both sip your drinks in silence, when there's nothing to sip or drink left you place your glass (or cup) on the table.

Butterflies flutter around in your stomach…

Then you look up in you surprise, Belmont had moved closer to you and is stroking your hand.

You blush, "You look cute when you blush…" he whispers in your ear.

He hugs you en you feel his lips in your neck placing a sweet kiss there.

You sigh and he looks at you, leaning in for a kiss his lips softly touch yours.

You touch his face and he smiles then you look at the clock, 9 O'clock!

"Ehmm… Belmont? I should go now… it's 9 O'clock…" you stutter. 

"That late already? And you really must go?" he says disappointed.

"Well if I want to catch the bus I do," you tell him.

"I've got an idea! Why don't you stay the night?"

_Move to question 5…_

_5. What are you doing? Are you going to stay the night?_

__

_1. Of course! He's my friend!…………………………………… move to (with friendship) The next Chapter!_

_2. No… I'd rather go home……………………………………… move to (with friendship) _**(K)**

_3. Yes! *Heart skips another beat*…………………………… move to (with love) The next Chapter!_

_4. No………………………………………………………………………… move to (with love) _** (L)**

**(K)**

"No… it's a very nice offer Belmont but I'd rather go home…" you tell him.

"I understand…" he says slightly disappointed.

He walks you to the door and hugs you while handing you your coat, "Here and have a nice trip!"

"Thanks…" you mumble.

"Oh wait!" He says while giving you a sweet peck on your cheek.

You blush, "Thanks Belmont…"

And walk away while waving him goodbye, "Bye!"

                                           ~The (happy) End!~

**(L)**

"No I'm sorry Belmont, although I appreciate the offer," you say.

"Oh it's okay…" he says while smiling, "But I'm gonna miss you!"

You stand up and walk to the door, he hands you your coat and grabs his own.

"What are you doing?" you ask curious.

"Walking with you to the bus stop," he says.

And so you together walk to the bus stop, there you both stare to the ground shyly. 

Then he hugs you and kisses you, his tongue in your mouth.

You never would have thought this!

You both hear the bus approach and part. 

Again he wipes some hair out of your face, "It was a wonderful day… you will visit me again don't you?"

"Of course…" you whisper while getting on the bus.

You blow a last kiss to him and the bus leaves, he waves to you till you're out of sight.

                                          ~The End!~

Zoepoes; For the other endings… that'll come! If you like this!

Belmont; *waves* bye! Till then!

Zoepoes; Please review!

__

__

**__**

**__**


End file.
